gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Myranda
Myranda is a recurring character in the third, fourth and fifth seasons. She was played by guest star Charlotte Hope. Biography Myranda was a servant of House Bolton of the Dreadfort, her father being the castle's kennelmaster. She was one of Ramsay Snow's bedwarmers and his secret lover, whom Ramsay intended to marry, prior to his unexpected legitimization. Season 3 Myranda and Violet enter the torture cellar in which Theon Greyjoy is kept hostage, release the former Prince of Winterfell and put him on a bed. Then they attempt to seduce him, claiming they have heard the heir to Pyke is "well endowed". Violet claims Myranda was in training to become a septa but her sexual urges kept her from taking the vows. Theon is initially distrustful but cannot help but grow aroused when Myranda, stripped of her clothes by Violet, straddles him. Suddenly, the girls are interrupted by a horn sounded by Ramsay Snow, who approaches his two servants and taunts Theon, telling him he too has heard about Theon's manhood, he then shows him a gelding knife. Myranda and Violet then watch as Theon is knocked down by Ramsay and held by two men while Ramsay proceeds to castrate him."The Bear and the Maiden Fair" Season 4 Some time later, Myranda joins Ramsay in hunting another bedwarmer, Tansy, whom she is jealous of, through a forest near the Dreadfort. She enjoys seeing the terrified girl being chased by her master's hounds for a while, but eventually shoots her through the leg with an arrow, and moments later watches her being mauled to death by the dogs."The Lion and the Rose" Myranda later engages in sex with Ramsay as Yara Greyjoy and a group of ironborn climb over the walls of the Dreadfort to assault the castle."The Laws of Gods and Men" Season 5 Myranda accompanies the rest of House Bolton to their new home, Winterfell. She is present when the Boltons and their household gather at the castle's main yard to greet the newly arrived Sansa Stark and Petyr Baelish. She watches with obvious jealousy and anger as Ramsay greets his new betrothed, Sansa."High Sparrow" While in Ramsay's bedroom, Myranda discusses Ramsay’s upcoming marriage to Sansa, admitting her jealousy of her, especially since Ramsay had promised to marry Myranda back when he was a bastard. Ramsay disregards Myranda's insecurities, causing Myranda to proclaim that perhaps she will marry too and leave him. This angers Ramsay who violently tells her that she is his and she is not going anywhere, unless she continues to bore him with her petty jealousy. He threateningly reminds her what he does to people who bore him, and hearing this Myranda swears never to bore him again. He forces himself on her and she bites his lip before they have sex. Later, as Sansa wanders around the castle, Myranda approaches her beside the tower where Jaime Lannister once pushed Bran Stark from the window. Myranda puts on a friendly façade, talking to Sansa about her mother’s demise and offering her condolences, which Sansa accepts, though she clearly sees through her. To help Sansa "remember" how things used to be before her family's untimely death, Myranda leads Sansa down to the kennels to reunite her with Theon."Kill the Boy" The night of the wedding, Myranda is sent by Ramsay to draw Sansa's bath, an order neither woman is enthusiastic about. As she wrings the black dye out of Sansa's hair, Myranda advises her not to let Ramsay get bored of her, and tells her the fates of Violet, Tansy, and many other women. Sansa boldly asks if Myranda ever really believed that Ramsay would marry her, which stops the girl dead in her tracks. Sansa coolly declares that she is a Stark and Winterfell is her home: she refuses to be scared and nothing Myranda says will intimidate her. Silently fuming but unable to retaliate, Myranda asks if she is still needed. Sansa dismisses her. She is later present at Ramsay and Sansa's wedding, again looking on with jealousy as they are married."Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken" During the battle between the Bolton soldiers and the forces of Stannis Baratheon, Myranda takes Theon and corners Sansa with a bow and arrow before she can escape under the orders of Ramsay to bring her to her bed chamber. After Sansa makes it clear that she is unafraid of death, Myranda admits that Ramsay needs Sansa alive in order to birth a heir to the North, though she still threatens to maim her with her arrow. Before she can release it, Theon grabs her, making her fire and miss. In the ensuing struggle, Theon throws Myranda off the rampart to her death, exacting revenge against the woman who played a role in his castration. "Mother's Mercy" Appearances Gallery MyrandaS4.jpg|Myranda in bed in Season 4 MyrandaS4Bow.jpg|Myranda firing her bow in Season 4 Myranda-S4.jpg|Myranda in Season 4 Behind the scenes The sex scene between Ramsay and Myranda in "The Laws of Gods and Men" was originally longer, and included Myranda striking Ramsay across the face as well as throttling him. This moment was cut from the final episode, but can still be seen in the trailer for the fourth season. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, there are no women among Ramsay Snow's entourage, known as "the Bastard's Boys", who assist him with his atrocities, and there's no mention of a Bolton servant named Myranda. One of the oldest of the "bastard's boys" is "Ben Bones", the kennelmaster at the Dreadfort; Myranda is mentioned to be the kennelmaster's daughter. The only character named Myranda is the daughter of Lord Nestor Royce (Yohn's cousin). She is a short, fleshy woman, of an age with Mya Stone, soft-bodied and sweet-smelling, broad of hip, thick of waist, and extremely buxom. Her thick chestnut curls framed round red cheeks, a small mouth, and a pair of lively brown eyes. Littlefinger warns Sansa to guard her tongue around Myranda, for she likes to play the merry fool, but underneath she’s shrewder than her father. She was married once. Her father tried to marry her to Harrold Hardyng (whom Littlefinger intends to marry Sansa to) but was rebuffed by Lady Anya Waynwood. While Sansa resides in the Vale, she and Myranda become good friends. Myranda mentions casually that Jon Snow is the new Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, to Sansa's surprise. Quotes See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Myranda Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Status: Dead Category:House Bolton Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Smallfolk Category:Characters from the North Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 5 Characters